You're My Destiny
by khunrimhotwalkerz
Summary: Kata kekuasaan, harta dan wanita tergabung menjadi satu kesatuan yang mungkin tak bisa dipisahkan; dengan kata lain kata-kata tersebut saling melengkapi. Jika seseorang sudah berkuasa dan memiliki harta, tak susah bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan wanita. Jadi kesimpulannya, wanita-wanita akan berlari mengejar seseorang yang berkuasa dan juga kaya.


You're My Destiny

**Length**

Chaptered

**Ratting**

M

**Genre**

Romance

**Author **

Khunrimhotwalkerz, Farmous

**Cast**

Ok Tacyeon, Lee Junho (2PM)

Bae Suzy (Miss A)

Jessica (SNSD)

Kata kekuasaan, harta dan wanita tergabung menjadi satu kesatuan yang mungkin tak bisa dipisahkan; dengan kata lain kata-kata tersebut saling melengkapi. Jika seseorang sudah berkuasa dan memiliki harta, tak susah bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan wanita. Jadi kesimpulannya, wanita-wanita akan berlari mengejar seseorang yang berkuasa dan juga kaya.

Jessica hanyalah satu diantara sekian banyak wanita yang menginginkan lelaki sempurna berkriteria seperti diatas. Namun sayang, lelaki tersebut sudah ada yang memiliki. Akankah ini menjadi penghalang bagi Jessica untuk menjadikan lelaki tersebut jatuh dipelukannya? Tentu tidak.

"Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku! _Bagaimanapun caranya,_" serunya, saat melihat lelaki idamannya tersebut berjalan dari gedung besar ini menuju tempat parkir dihadapannya.

Kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tidak bergurau. Dan akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan lelaki idamannya tersebut, jatuh hati padanya.

Vogue International Fashion Style merupakan satu dari sekian banyak perusahaan fashion yang berdiri menjulang didaratan Seoul. Perusahaan ini menyediakan segala macam kebutuhan fashion yang dibutuhkan rakyat negeri Korea Selatan. Menjadi perusahaan fashion teratas di Korea, tentu tidak luput dari seorang pemimpin dibaliknya.

"Jadi, kita akan mengeluarkan style baru yang belum perusahaan lain buat," lelaki itu berdiri tegap, menghadap kederatan orang didepannya. Mereka sedang melakukan meeting.

"Bagaimana designer? Apa kalian bisa membuatnya?" tanyanya, pada beberapa orang yang duduk dideretan paling depan.

"Em, presdir!" satu dari designer tersebut mengacungkan tangannya, yang mendapatkan anggukan dari bapak presiden mereka.

"Saya sudah memikirkan konsep ini jauh-jauh hari, ini saya membawa sample gambar yang saya adopsi dari style british dengan American," ia berdiri menyerahkan selembar kertas putih dengan design baju yang ia gambar diatasnya.

"Terkesan nyentrik, namun orang-orang Korea belum pernah memakai style seperti ini," tambahnya lagi, yang mendapatkan anggukan dari presider.

"Baiklah, saya akan―" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang asisten memasuki ruang meeting dan menyelahnya dengan berkata "Permisi presdir Ok, ada telephon dari tuan komisaris!" kesal, Taecyon pun menyuruh asistennya keluar sebentar. "Baiklah, saya akan memikirkan konsep dari Bae Suzy," dia melirik Suzy; designer yang mengutarakan konsepnya. "Dan saya rasa rapat ini saya tutup disini!" dengan demikian, bapak presdir muda ini mengangkatkan kakinya dari ruang meeting.

Pemimpin dari Vogue Style ini tak lain adalah seorang Taecyeon. Pria bernama lengkap Ok Taecyeon ini lahir pada 27 December, 26 tahun lalu. Ia anak dari Ok Jaewoon, pemegang perusahaan besar yang dipimpin oleh Taecyeon. Dan Jessica jatuh hati pada lelaki bertubuh maskulin ini.

Dinginnya malam yang menyelimuti Seoul, tak menyurutkan Bae Suzy untuk bergegas pulang dan beristirahat. Namun, diruangan kosong dilantai 5 perusahaan Vogue, duduklah seorang desaigner muda berbakat dengan pensil warna dan spidol berhamburan dimeja kerjanya. Suzy sedang memikirkan konsep lain demi reputasinya di perusahaan ini. Karena persaingan sangatlah terasa di perusahaan bawahan Taecyeon ini, karena designer dengan konsep terbaguslah yang akan menduduki tingkat atas. Bukan teratas, namun setingkat dibawah direktur utama. Dan Bae Suzy sangat menginginkan posisi tersebut.

Tok… Tok…

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi Suzy. "Aargh. Ya, masuklah!" teriaknya pada seseorang dibalik pintu tersebut. Dengan tetap memegangi pensilnya, ia menggambar secara asal diatas kertas putih polos itu.

"Belum pulang rupanya?" suara berat khas seorang lelaki menyambutnya. Dan ia sudah tau siapa pemilik suara orang tersebut.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya lagi, masih berada didepan pintu yang terbuka lebar. "Seperti aku melarangmu saja. Masuklah!" tanpa melihat kepada seseorang yang ia ajak bicara, Suzy membolehkan masuk orang tersebut.

"Masih sibuk?" lelaki itu lagi-lagi bertanya, membuat Suzy mendengus kesal dan mendongakkan kepalanya; melihat lelaki itu tepat dimatanya.

"Menurutmu? Dan berhenti untuk bertanya. Kau merusak konsentrasi ku!" ia menggoreskan ujung pensil warna itu sekali lagi, keatas kertas yang telah tergambar baju yang ia design. Tak lama Suzy pun mengambil kertas itu lagi dan memberikannya pada seseorang dihadapannya. "Ini konsep selanjutnya," jelas Suzy.

"Aku tak peduli!" katanya mendakatkan mukanya pada designernya, Taecyeon menaruh kertas itu kembali ke meja.

"Aish, aku sudah memikirkannya susah payah Ok Taecyeon!" kesal kerjaannya tidak dihargai oleh sang presdir, ia pun melempari Taecyeon dengan pensil warna dan spidol yang ada dimejanya.

"Ok Ok berhenti! Aku akan memikirkan konsep mu yang ini!" dengan demikian Suzy pun berhenti melemparinya dan terduduk tegap dikursinya sambil tersenyum.

"Em,kau tau? Kau tak perlu memanggilku presdir tadi saat meeting, baby" lontarnya, dengan senyuman jahil.

"Pantaskah aku memanggil mu 'sayang' dihadapan karyawan-karyawan yang lain?" Suzy dengan sarkastis menanyakannya.

"Pantas, menurutku," tuturnya yang mendekatkan mukanya pada gadis dibalik meja design itu.

Suzy tau apa yang akan Teacyeon lakukan, dengan semakin mendekatnya muka lelaki tampan ini kemukanya, ia pun dengan segera menutup bibirnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

Seketika pula bibir Taecyeon mendarat tepat ditengah telapak tangan Suzy. Dan ia menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Suzy dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Yah! Kenapa?" bentaknya, tersirat kekecewaan disetiap katanya.

"Kau tau presdir muda, disana…" ia menunjuk ke pojok atas ruangan, sebelah kanan pintu, "disana ada cctv. Dan kau akan membawa ku pada masalah yang besar jika aku membiarkan mu mencium ku!" jelasnya panjang lebar, sepertinya Taecyeon tak menggubrisnya, dan ia mendekatkan mukanya lagi pada Suzy. Dengan cepat gadis ini mendorong bahu Taecyeon untuk menjauh. "Aku akan menjadi bahan omongan orang-orang disini. Dan dengan segala kemungkinan, aku akan dipecat," katanya lagi, mendapatkan tawa kecil dari sang presdir. "Bagaimana mungkin kau dipecat, jika orang yang berkuasa disini adalah aku. Kecuali…" Taec berhenti sejenak, "Kau berselingkuh! Mungkin kau akan kehilangan pekerjaan dan juga kekasihmu ini," katanya enteng, seketika Suzy diam.

"Kenapa kau masih berusaha keras; dengan terus memikirkan konsep-konsep terbaru mu?" Taecyeon kali ini bertanya.

"Aku ingin posisi tinggi yang kau janjikan, dan menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau aku bisa," jelasnya, mengutarakan segala yang ia rasakan.

"Tch, kau tak perlu melakukannya susah-susah. Aku akan memberikannya padamu dengan hanya kedipan mata, cantik!" ia colek dagu Suzy.

"Tapi itu tak adil. Bagaimana dengan designer lain yang juga bekerja keras demi posisi itu?" Tanya Suzy, yang mendapatkan senyuman dari Taecyeon.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan posisi itu Bae. Tapi, dengan segala yang kau punya, kau telah menaklukkan hati ku. Dan mendapatkan posisi tertinggi dihatiku dibanding wanita-wanita lain didunia ini." Ucapan Taecyeon kali ini, membuat jantung Suzy berdetak cepat dan memerahkan pipinya.

"Aku pulang sekarang," lontarnya pada Teacyeon yang masih duduk manis diatas meja. Dia ambil tas yang ada disebelah kanannya dan beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia kemasi kertas dan berkas-berkas yang ada, dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

Taecyeon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya, "Inilah yang aku suka darimu Bae Suzy. Kau berbeda dengan perempuan lain; wanita lain akan menghampiri ku, tapi kau malah menjauhiku… Aish, aku gila karena mu," ia pun beranjak dan mengikuti kemana Suzy pergi.

Disisi lain, Jessica mendengarkan segala apa yang Suzy dan Taecyeon ucapkan. Ia kepalkan tangannya, marah. Dirinya tak bisa menerima jika Suzy adalah kekasih Taecyeon. Selama ini ia tau bahwa Taecyeon memiliki pasangan, namun ia tak kan pernah menyangka bahwa gadis beruntung yang dipilih Taecyeon adalah seorang Suzy. Ia mengira bahwa Taecyeon akan jatuh hati pada model yang ia miliki, dan Jessica juga mengira bahwa pacar dari seorang presdir adalah Yoona. Salah seorang model di perusahaan ini, yang sangat terlihat dekat dengan Taecyeon. Namun dugaannya melenceng.

"Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang designer polos itu?" Jessica mendengus, hatinya membara. Keinginan awalnya datang ke perusahaan ini untuk mengajak Taecyeon makan malam bersama pun, akhirnya ia batalkan.

"Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut padaku! Bagaimanapun caranya_,_" serunya, saat melihat lelaki idamannya tersebut berjalan dari gedung besar ini menuju tempat parkir dihadapannya.

Sama seperti Yoona, Jessica juga seorang model untuk Vogue. Dia setahun lebih lama bergabung dengan vogue sebelum Yoona akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung juga. Ia merupakan model tetap yang dimiliki Vogue, seperti halnya Krystal, Taeyeon, Victoria dan Sooyoung yang juga menjadi model tetap. Yoona hanyalah model pengganti, jikalau model-model tetap ini tak bisa menghadiri pemotretan.

Karena giatnya Yoona dalam melakukan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan inilah, membuat Yoona dekat dengan Taecyeon. Dan membuat Jessica mengira bahwa Taecyeon akan jatuh hati pada Yoona.

"Aku pulang!" serunya, melemparkan tasnya ke sofa. Memang tak ada orang diapartment nya, namun melontarkan ucapan bahwa dia sudah pulang adalah suatu kebiasaan bagi Suzy.

Dengan segera ia melepaskan blazer yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya pula ke atas sofa. Dalam sekejap sofa tersebut penuh dengan barang bawaan Suzy. Mulai dari tas, blazer, bahkan berkas-berkas pun ia biarkan berantakan disana. "Aku ingin mandi, kemudian makan, dan tidur!" katanya, seakan ada yang menanyainya hal-hal apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Namun, kedua kegiatan yang ia sebutkan diawal merupakan harapan semata, karena sekarang ia sudah tertidur lelap diatas sofa panjang―tepat disebelah sofa tempat ia menaruh barang.

Disisi lain dari kota Seoul, Taecyeon menghabiskan malamnya dengan memikirkan nasib perusahaannya kedepan. Didalam kamar yang memiliki interior modern ini ia terduduk diatas king sized bed.

"Berarti, semakin cepat aku mengularkan produk baru ku. Semakin cepat pula perusahaan ini akan maju. Dengan catatan kalau style yang Suzy buat menarik perhatian costumer." Ia pun berhenti dari omongannya. "Bagaimana jika costumer tetap pada style lama mereka? Itu akan membuat kerja keras perusahaan sia-sia," pikirnya lagi. Ia pun terus menyurvei style-style apa yang memungkinkan akan melejitkan nama besar Vogue. "Selama ini, warga Korea terpaku pada American style yang terkesan 'main aman' pada style," matanya terus memandangi laptop, yang sedang terhubung dengan internet. "Dengan kata lain, Vogue harus muncul dengan gebrakan baru yang memadukan antara American dan British pada setiap tampilan. Aku butuh model yang pantas dengan style ini, dan costumer akan tergiur dengan kecocokan style yang para model kenakan." Tersenyumlah Taecyeon pada hasil akhir pemikiran yang ia geluti sejak pulang kantor tadi.

Malam berangsur-angsur larut, dan dentangan suara jam dikamar Suzy pun berbunyi. Menunjukkan bahwa ini sudah memasuki tengah malam. Namun dentangan jam tersebut tak menggoyahkan Suzy dari mimpi indahnya. Dan terlelaplah ia hingga matahari menampakkan sinarnya.

Sinar matahari memasuki apartment Suzy melewati korden jendelanya, dan sinar ini menusuk mata Suzy. Ia memicingkan matanya, dan menutupi arah sinar itu datang dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku tertidur disini rupanya." Sadarnya saat ia mendapati dirinya masih dengan kemaja dan rok yang ia kenakan kemarin.

Butuh 30 menit lamanya untuk Suzy mandi, atau lebih tepatnya berendam. Dengan air hangat memendamkan tubuhnya, Suzy pun menutup matanya, ia lagi-lagi terlelap.

Dengan suara ringtone yang ia dengar, Suzy pun bangkit dari bath up dan mengenakan handuknya. Ia kuncir rambutnya asal dan berlari menuju sofa yang ia tiduri semalam.

'Beast' ID inilah yang keluar saat Suzy mengambil ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya seketika.

"Yah, jam berapa ini? Kau telat kantor!" bentak seseorang berjulukan Beast tersebut.

"Yah, jam berapa ini?" dengan segera Suzy berlari menuju kamarnya, dan mendapati jam dinding itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 kurang 15 menit. Ia telat 45 menit dari jam yang seharusnya.

"Aah, bagaimana ini? Aku belum ganti baju―" perkataannya pun terpotong oleh the Beast.

"Kau baru mandi? Dan masih belum ganti baju? Aaa betapa aku sangat ingin melihat mu sekarang juga!" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Hey byuntae taec, bisakah kau kirimkan aku taksi ke apartment ku?" Suzy dengan cepat berlari ke dress roomnya. "Aye aye captain!" seru Taecyeon. Dengan demikian koneksi mereka terputus.

15 menit taksi pesanan Taecyeon ini membawa Suzy menyusuri jalanan sibuk kota Seoul. Dengan terus mengatakan "Cepat ahjussi, aku akan telat!" disetiap sopir itu mulai kehilangan tenaga untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "Ahjussi, aku telat!" kata ini meluncur secara tak disengaja dari mulut Suzy. Dan mungkin, sang sopir mulai geram dengan seruan-seruan yang diberikan Suzy, ia pun menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat, yang membawa taksi yang ia kendarai berlaju layaknya mobil-mobil Ferrari di arena pertandiangan. Suzy tersentak kebelakang, sambil berpegangan tempat duduk sopir dihadapannya Suzy memejamkan mata, berharap ia bisa di kantor lebih cepat dan selamat.

Suzy sudah berada di gedung Vogue, dengan style simplenya. Tak lupa ia membayar taksi yang barusan ia tumpangi, "Ah tak usah bayar. Tuan Taecyeon sudah membayarku." Kata sopir taksi itu, lalu pergi melesat keluar dari area Vogue.

Namun apa yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah. Secepat apa sopir taksi itu mengendarai taksinya, pada akhirnya Suzy pun akan telat juga.

Ia pun tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan betapa baiknya Taecyeon karena membayarkan taksi untuknya, Suzy berlari menuju elevator disamping resepsionis. Ia memencet angka 5 setibanya ia didalam ruangan sempit berbentuk balok ini.

Dengan seketika, elevator ini naik dengan kilatnya.

Kepanikan Suzy belum sampai disitu, saat ia keluar dari elevator yang ia naiki, dengan terburu-terburu dan cerobohnya, ia pun menabrak seorang wanita. Yang mengakibatkan wanita itu terjatuh ke lantai, "Aw! Apa kau tak punya mata huh?" sentak wanita itu sesaat setelah Suzy membantunya untuk berdiri. "Dan kau hampir merusak baju mahal yang baru aku beli di Paris minggu lalu!" sambung wanita itu lagi. Suzy hanya bisa membungkukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, pertanda maaf. Ia tak mempedulikan apa yang wanita itu ucapkan, ia juga tak mempedulikan baju mahal yang wanita itu beli di Paris minggu lalu. Tak cukup banyak waktu untuk merespon setiap perkataan yang diutarakan wanita yang terlihat sombong itu.

Ia bergegas lari keruangannya dan segera mengambil barang-barangnya menuju ruang meeting.

Untungnya, ruang meeting hanya berjarak 6 deret dari ruangannya. Dengan berjalan cepat ia lalui lorong ini dan mengetuk pintu sesaat setelah ia berada dihadapan ruangan yang ia tuju.

"Maaf aku telat!" ia membungkukkan badannya pada bapak presdir muda yang sedang menjelaskan tentang konsep barunya. Taecyeon mengangguk dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Jadi, saya sudah berbicara pada Jessica dan Victoria untuk masalah style baru ini. Dan baiknya, Jessica sudah menyetujui akan hal ini, seperti yang kalian lihat tadi. Mungkin Victoria akan datang beberapa menit lagi untuk menghadiri rapat ini," jelasnya, yang mendapatkan tatapan dari Suzy yang nampak bingung. "Oh, untuk designer Suzy, aku sudah memikirkan konsep milikmu dan sedang dalam proses untuk meluncurkannya." Katanya lagi, yang seketika membuat Suzy membulatkan matanya; tak percaya. "A-ah ne. Terima kasih banyak."

Singkat kata, hari ini adalah hari dimana pemotretan untuk style terbaru Vogue dilaksanakan. Beberapa sponsor juga sudah menghadiri ruangan pemotretan ini.

Kilauan cahaya kamera dari fotografer Junho, menyilaukan Suzy yang saat ini berada tepat disamping wardrobe. Kedua model cantik itu sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk style pertama yang Suzy buat. Dengan beberapa pose lagi, para model itu akan berhambur keluar dan mengganti pakaian juga make-up.

Taecyeon mengampiri Junho dan melihat hasil gambar yang Junho ambil.

"Em, kerja yang bagus!" gumam Taecyeon, sambil meng-klik mouse yang ia pegang dengan terus melihat kearah layar computer.

"Gaya apalagi yang akan mereka tampilkan setelah ini?" Junho bertanya, memastikan dari angle mana nantinya yang akan pas untuk pemotretan selanjutnya.

"Aku tak tau. Tanya pada designer!" jawab Taecyeon dan meninggalkan Junho begitu saja.

Junho pun tak segan untuk bertanya pada designer baju ini, "Yah Suzy-ah, gaya apa yang akan para model kenakan?" Tanya Junho, "em, lihat saja nanti!" tak ada gunanya ia bertanya tadi.

Sesaat kemudian, kedua model cantik ini keluar dengan menggunakan baju yang berbeda namun kesan nyentrik ini masih terbalut dalam nuansa British yang mereka kenakan.

"Kami siap!" kata kedua model ini dan berdiri pada tempat yang sudah dipilih Junho.

Jessica dengan baju kaos berwarna tan, celana merah gelap dan untuk sentuhan Britishnya terbalutlah Jas berwarna Olive Green yang hanya terselampirkan pada bahu kecil milik Jessica, dan juga sepatu berwarna merah,; senada dengan celana yang ia kenakan. Dengan warna-warna yang bertabrakan, Jessica terlihat berani.

Victoria, memakai kaos putih dan jeans yang terdapat sedikit sobekan-sobekan antara paha hingga lutut, kemudian ditambah jaket kulit hitam, sepatu putih dan tambahan cap merah dikepalanya. Victoria terlihat chic.

Kedua model ini siap menjalankan aksinya dihadapan kamera.

Flash…Flash…

Dengan lihainya para model ini berpose didepan kamera. Dengan ekpresi seperti tersenyum biasa, tertawa, merenung, terdiam, hingga ekspressi bingung pun juga ada. Kedua model ini rupanya sudah lama berada didepan layar. Dengan ekspresi-ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan, mereka juga memadukannya dengan pose; seperti Jessica yang mengangkat Jasnya dan memasang mimic bingung, kemudian Victoria yang memegangi cap miliknya dengan mata tertutup dan tertawa, kemudian saat mereka saling menunjuk baju satu sama lain sambil memasang muka ceria, dan masih banyak lagi pose yang mereka buat. Pada intinya, pose mereka ini seperti menunjukkan bahwa style yang mereka kenakan inilah yang diusung Vogue untuk bulan ini.

"Great job girls!" seru Junho saat dirasa sesi pemotretan untuk kali ini telah berakhir.

Jessica dan Victoria membungkukkan badan mereka pada kru yang bertugas, kemudian berlari menuju wardrobe untuk mengganti ke baju casual mereka.

"Woah… daebak!" terdengar suara tepuk tangan setelah itu. Junho menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Suzy berjalan menuju dirinya sambil terus menepukkan tangan. "Ah terima kasih. Baju designan mu juga bagus!" puji Junho pada designer muda ini. "Kau juga hebat saat memotret mereka," timpalnya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua model cantik ini keluar dari wardrobe, mata Suzy terpaku pada mereka. Model bertubuh tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya pada model satunya; sepertinya ia pulang lebih dulu. Kemudian model yang berpostur lebih kecil itu pergi kearah Taecyeon yang sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang sponsor. Ia baru menyadari jika model bertubuh kecil itulah yang ia tabrak sesaat sebelum ia masuk ruang meeting.

"Eh, Junho-ya!" panggil Suzy pada fotografer yang duduk tepat disampingnya tersebut.

"Ne?" ia menoleh, "Kau pasti sudah hafal wajah-wajah model disini bukan?" tanyanya lagi, yang terkesan berbelit-belit hanya karena ia akan menanyakan nama model yang ia tabrak kala itu.

"Yah, kau ini bicara apa. Tentu aku hafal, Vogue hanya memiliki 5 model tetap dan selalu aku yang mengambil gambar mereka. Ada apa memang?" tanyanya balik.

"A-ani.. hanya saja aku belum tau nama mereka. Boleh jelaskan nama mereka satu per satu?" tanyanya, yang terkesan lebih seperti meminta. "Kemarilah!" ajak Junho pada Suzy, yang membawa mereka ketempat Junho editing.

Junho dan Suzy pun meninggalkan ruang pemotretan, dan Jessica menyadarinya.

"Jadi, yang ini namanya Victoria. Model tinggi yang ikut sesi pemotretan barusan," kemudian mengklik mousenya lagi, "Ini Krystal, model tetap juga namun jarang masuk kantor karena harus sekolah," sebelum Junho melanjutkan menggeser foto Krystal, Suzy pun bertanya, "ia masih sekolah tapi sudah menjadi model tetap Vogue?" Nampak ketidak percayaan tersirat dimuka Suzy, "Iya, tapi dia akan mengambil job pada saat liburan atau weekend saja," Junho akan memindahkan kursornya untuk berpindah, namun ditahan kembali oleh Suzy, "Sebentar! Mukanya terlihat familiar. Oh, kenapa mukanya mirip dengan model kecil yang tadi?" model kecil yang ia maksud adalah Jessica, "Hey, kemana saja kau selama bekerja di Vogue huh? Jelas mereka memiliki muka yang sama, mereka saudara!" lontar Junho pada Suzy yang akhirnya mendapatkan titik cerah dari ketidaktahuannya. "Model yang kau sebut kecil tadi adalah Jessica," diam sesaat, Suzy tak bergeming melihat foto Jessica dimonitor, "Okay lanjut~!" seru Junho yang dengan terus menerus mengklik mouse pada computer dengan seraya menjelaskan satu per satu, siapa ini siapa itu.

Selesai dengan kegiatan 'perkenalan model' mereka, Suzy dan Junho pun kembali ke ruang pemotretan.

"Jadi kau selama ini tidak tau nama mereka?" Tanya Junho sambil tertawa.

"Yah ini bukan salah ku. Aku hanya―" "Antisocial!" lontar Junho yang mendapatkan pukulan keras dikepala yang diberikan Suzy.

Mereka saling menertawai satu sama lain saat memasuki pintu ruangan yang mereka tuju. Jessica melihat sebuah kesempatan disini. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia berpura-pura mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di ruang ganti. Disana, ia mendapati Suzy sedang berpelukan dengan fotografer Junho.

"Jangan lupa malam ini yah. Akan ku hubungi kau untuk informasi lebih lanjut!" kata Junho dengan hand-gesture seperti sedang menelphon. "Arasseo. Ku tunggu telephon darimu~" sambung Suzy yang jelas terdengar ditelinga Jessica. Junho pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan, dan meninggalkan kedua wanita ini didalam wardrobe.

Sekilas bayangan bahwa Suzy menghianati Taecyeon pun terlintas dalam benak Jessica.

_Kalau itu memang benar, kenapa tak aku korek lebih dalam lagi hubungan antara fotografer dan designer ini! _Pikir Jessica, ia pun tersenyum jahat sesaat setelah mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya brilian ini.

Untuk penjelasan lebih dalam tentang kebenaran hubungan Suzy dan Junho, mereka hanyalah teman yang saling kenal saat di kuliah dulu. Mereka berteman baik dan pada akhirnya berpisah saat Junho ingin mencari peruntungan pekerjaan di luar negeri, tepatnya Jepang. Dan Suzy memulai karirnya dengan mendesign dan mengirimkan hasil gambarannya ke setiap perusahaan mode di kota Seoul. Mungkin nasib baik berpihak darinya, dihari setelah ia ditolak pada salah satu perusahaan mode yang tak terlalu besar di Korea, ia pun mengikuti tes di Vogue yang notabene perusahaan mode teratas di Korea. Dan, ia diterima beserta 7 designer lainnya. Serta disini pulalah ia menggantungkan status singlenya menjadi taken. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, seseorang yang mendapatkan hatinya adalah seorang presdir.

Junho disisi lain merasa kurang nyaman dengan pekerjaannya di Jepang, tepatnya Osaka. Disana ia terkendala dengan bahasa, ia tak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Ia pun menganggap kepergiannya ke Jepang ini sebagai liburan yang memakan waktu satu bulan, bukan mencari pekerjaan. Selama disana, ia pergi ke beberapa tempat indah yang memukingkan untuk diambil gambarnya. Dari ke pedesaan yang sejuk hawanya, hingga padatnya kota Osaka. Semua tersimpan dalam kamera yang selalu menggantung dilehernya itu. Dan gambar-gambar ini akan menjadikan bukti kepada perusahaan-perusahaan di Korea nanti, bahwa ia adalah seorang fotografer handal.

Setibanya Junho di Korea, ia pun mulai menjajahkan hasil jepretannya itu kepada beberapa perusahaan besar di Seoul. Dari perusahaan makanan, alat-alat sport, hingga sebuah agensi permusikan; dan semuanya mendapatkan hasil yang membuat Junho mengerutkan dahi, tidak percaya karena semua menolaknya. Tak terpikirkan olehnya untuk memasuki atau hanya sekedar mencoba untuk menawarkan hasil kerjanya ke perusahaan fashion. Karena itu, sempat ia menjajahkan gambar-gambar yang ia ambil di Jepang itu kepada pejalan kaki yang lewat di kota Seoul. Setelah terjual habis semua barang jajahannya, dan mendapat beberapa uang, akhirnya ia pun menyewa apartment murah disekitar pinggiran kota. 2 minggu setelah hasil dagangannya habis, ia pun mendapatkan telephon dari seorang bernama Taecyeon, yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi fotografer di tempat ia bekerja. Dan disitulah ia bertemu kembali dengan teman lamanya, Suzy.

Jessica cepat-cepat keluar ruang wardrobe menyusul Junho yang telah keluar lebih dulu. "Annyeong, Junho-ssi," ujar Jessica berbasa-basi. "Oh, Annyeong Jessica-ssi," Junho menanggapi sapaan Jessica dengan tersenyum. Memperlihatkan smiling eyesnya.

"Bagaimana hasil pemotretan tadi? Apa aku tetap terlihat cantik?" Tanya Jessica.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Jessica-ssi, kau sangat cantik memakai pakaian-pakain tadi. Perusahaan kita sangat beruntung punya model sepertimu,"

"Begitu, ya. Oh, ya, Junho-ssi, ku lihat kau sangat akrab dengan desainer itu," kata Jessica sambil matanya mengarah pada Suzy yang berjalan pergi.

"Oh, Suzy, ya dia memang temanku saat kuliah dulu. Kami satu universitas tetapi berbeda fakultas. Aku bertemu dengannya lagi saat bekerja di sini. Tak ku sangka dia sudah menjadi desaigner yang hebat," puji Junho. Terlihat raut muka Jessica tak suka mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu dia sudah punya kekasih kan," Jessica mulai memancing Junho. Ia yakin pria itu tak tahu hubungan Taecyeon dan Suzy walau Junho sahabat Suzy. "Kekasih? Benarkah? Suzy tak pernah bercerita padaku," Junho heran mendengar penuturan Jessica.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia sudah punya kekasih yaitu presdir Ok Taecyeon," Junho terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa kau yakin Jessica? Kau jangan mengada-ada," Junho menampik perkataan Jessica.

"Aigoo, kau tak percaya padaku? Bahkan semua orang di kantor tahu kalau Suzy kekasih presdir Ok, dan ku rasa hanya kau yang tak tahu. Sayang sekali, harusnya sebagai sahabat kau orang pertama yang tahu," Junho kembali terdiam. "Aku tak bisa mempercayai omonganmu sebelum ada bukti," Junho tetap membantah. "Ya sudah, kalau kau tak percaya. Aku hanya memberi tahu saja, kau bisa lihat sendiri nanti. Aku harus pergi dulu, sampai jumpa," Jessica melambaikan tangannya pada Junho dan melenggang pergi. Junho tak menghiraukan kepergian Jessica. Ia masih memikirkan kebenaran fakta yang telah di ungkap Jessica. Ia bergegas keluar dari studio foto untuk menemui Suzy yang ia yakin masih berada di sekitar situ. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat Suzy berdiri di luar studio. Ia hendak menghampiri tapi ia urungkan begitu melihat sebuah mobil sedan berhenti di depan Suzy. Betapa terkejutnya namja itu begitu pemilik mobil membuka kaca jendela dan menampakkan wajahnya. Ia sangat mengenalinya, presdir Ok Taecyeon, ia yakin memang orang itu yang berada di dalam mobil. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut lagi Suzy masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Kini, Junho mulai mempercayai kata-kata Jessica. Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalam sakunya dan segera menghubungi sesorang.

"Yeoboseyo, Suzy-ah, kau tak lupa soal nanti malam bukan? Kita bertemu di restourant biasa, ya," Junho berkata singkat kemudian menutup sambungan telepon. Raut wajahnya berubah, ia tampak lesu dan sangat sedih. Ia berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempat itu. Seorang yeoja diam-diam memperhatikan semua kejadian itu. Senyum licik terkembang dari bibirnya. "Kurasa hubungan mereka memang sekedar teman. Tapi tidak untuk Junho, dia pasti memendam perasaan pada si jalang itu. Ah, ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang besar buatku," kemudian ia melangkah pergi, menghilang di balik tembok bangunan.

Junho sudah berada di restourant tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Tak lama kemudian, Suzy datang dan kemudian ia duduk di depan Junho. "Kau mau memesan sesuatu dulu?" kata Junho sambil meraih gelas winenya dan menyesapnya sedikit. "Ah, ne, aku haus, akan kupesan fruit punch dulu," ia memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan sebuah minuman. "Apakah ada kabar terbaru tentang pemotretan tadi?" Tanya Suzy. Tetapi Junho hanya diam memandangi gelas berisi anggur yang hanya seperempat itu. "Ya, Junho! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Suzy meninggikan nada suaranya yang otomatis membuat Junho tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh, apa yang kau katakana barusan?" pertanyaan Junho membuat Suzy semakin yakin namja yang ada di depannya tidak memperhatikannya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Kubilang, apakah ada kabar terbaru soal pemotretan tadi?" Suzy kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Oh, aku sudah mengirim hasil fotonya ke kantor, mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi desain-mu akan di pajang di catalog untuk bulan ini, dan mungkin setelah catalog itu terbit pakaian hasil desainmu akan terpajang di semua butik Vogue," jawab Junho. "Jinjja? Secepat itu? Ah, itu kabar yang sangat baik. Aku senang kerja kerasku membuahkan hasil," Suzy sangat gembira mendengarnya.

"Ku kira Presdir Ok sudah memberitahumu hal itu," Junho kembali menatap gelas anggurnya."Aniyo, dia tak memberitahuku apapun," sanggah Suzy. "Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" Junho melontarkan kalimat tersebut yang sukses membuat Suzy kaget. "A-apa yang kau katakana Junho-ya," Suzy sedikit tergagap menanggapi ucapan Junho. "Suzy-ah, kau sudah punya kekasih bukan? Dan dia adalah Presdir Ok Taecyeon," Tanya Junho. Suzy menghela nafasnya sejenak. Tak ia sangka hubungan yang sengaja ia sembunyikan itu ketahuan juga oleh sahabatnya. Ia juga tak mungkin mengelak dan berbohong pada Junho. "Apa benar Suzy? Kau kekasih Presdir Ok?" Tanya Junho lagi.

"Ya, kau benar, kami memang sepasang kekasih," jawab Suzy akhirnya. Junho memaksakan seulas senyum yang malah terlihat aneh. Tatapan matanya begitu nanar memandangi Suzy. Ia berharap bukan jawaban itu yang terlontar dari bibir Suzy. "Begitu ya, selamat kalau begitu," Junho mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi selamat pada Suzy. Gadis itu menjabat tangan Suzy sambil tersenyum. "Gomawo, Junho-ya," ujar Suzy.

"Ah, kau sangat beruntung Suzy. Aku sangat iri padamu, kau punya kekasih lebih dulu dan dia bukan orang sembarangan. Tapi Suzy-ah, kenapa kau tak menceritakannya lebih dulu padaku, bukankah aku sahabatmu? Kenapa aku malah jadi orang terakhir yang tahu? Bahkan semua orang di perusahaan mengetahuinya. Apa kau tidak lagi percaya padaku?" Junho masih menatap Suzy dengan tatapan nanarnya. "Kau bicara apa? Jangan konyol! Aku bahkan terkejut kau mengetahui hubunganku dengan presdir. Entah kau mengetahuinya darimana. Aku sengaja merahasiakannya pada siapapun terutama orang-orang di kantor. Aku tak ingin mereka beranggapan apa yang kuraih sekarang karena aku kekasih presdir. Aku ingin mereka mengakui kalau itu semua hasil kerja kerasku," jelas Suzy.

"Jadi tak ada siapapun yang tahu hubunganmu dengan presdir?" Junho menarik kesimpulan dari penjelasan Suzy. "Secara teknis sih begitu, aku tak pernah memeberitahukannya pada siapapun, kau orang pertama yang tahu. Aku juga heran bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Suzy balik bertanya pada Junho. "Oh, itu aku hanya asal menebak saja, kau terlihat akrab dengan presdir. Ternyata instingku benar juga," Namja itu berpikir sejenak. Teringat kembali kata-kata Jessica tadi siang.

"Benarkah? Ah, mungkin aku harus menjaga jarak dengan presdir agar orang-orang tak mencurigainya,"

"Kurasa kau tak perlu melakukan itu, aku yakin presdir sangat tersiksa merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Punya kekasih tapi seperti tak punya kekasih. Dia pasti sangat sedih memikirkan itu. Kau harus lebih pengertian pada kekasihmu. Ide merahasiakan hubungan itu berasal darimu kan? Kalau presdir mulai lelah menjalani hubungan diam-diam seolah hubungan kalian adalah hubunga terlarang, ia bisa kapan saja memutuskanmu," Junho tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum yang ia paksakan, tapi senyum jahil yang selalu ia tampilkan saat menggoda Suzy. "Huh, kau tahu apa? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Aku yakin dia tak akan seperti itu," Suzy menyangkal apa yang barusan di ungkapkan Junho. Dan tawa namja itu pun meledak. "Hahahahaha, lihatlah ekspresimu itu, seperti anak kucing yang takut di tinggal ibunya . Kau begitu takutnya kehilangan presdir. Aku juga yakin dia tak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja, aku hanya menggodamu tadi," akhirnya tawa Junho mereda. Suzy hanya bisa cemberut sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau puas sekarang? Kau menakut-nakutiku tahu,"

"Jangan cemberut begitu, kau terlihat jelek dan presdir tak akan menyukaimu lagi nanti,"

"Sudah, hentikan! Jangan menggodaku lagi Lee Junho," Suzy yang kesal spontan mencubit lengan Junho hingga kesakitan. "Ahhhh, sakit Suzy! oke aku menyesal, maafkan aku. aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. sekarang cepat lepaskan! Tanganku bisa bengkak dan tak bisa memotret lagi. jebal lepaskan Suzy-ah," Junho memohon sambil meringis kesakitan. Dan akhirnya Suzy melepaskan tangannya yang mencubit lengan Junho. "Akhirnya kau melepasnya juga, kau tahu tanganku bisa memar. Kau mau tanggung jawab jika aku tak bisa memotret lagi?" Junho menggerutu.

"Begitu saja sakit, kau memang payah Junho," ejek Suzy. "Payah katamu?" Junho membelalakkan matanya. Ia ingin sekali membalas perlakuan Suzy. Tapi kemudian ia malah tertawa. Sudah lama mereka tak merasakan keakraban seperti ini. Melakukan apapun yang mereka mau tanpa ada halangan. Suzy yang awalnya hanya tersenyum ikut tertawa. Merasakan kehangatan persahabatn mereka dan membuat mereka lebih dekat lagi. mereka terlihat bahagia dan terlarut menikmati keakraban mereka tanpa tahu apa yang akan mereka alami selanjutnya

Sementara itu, seorang wanita dengan seringainya yang jahat memperhatikan dua sahabat yang tertawa lepas itu. Ia menghampiri seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi fruit punch, pesanan Suzy. Ia berbisik pada pelayan itu. "Masukkan ini ke dalam minuman gadis itu," bisiknya sambil memberikan bungkusan kecil bubuk bewarna putih dan amplop yang berisi beberapa lembar won. Awalnya pelayan itu ragu tapi wanita itu menatapnya seolah meyakinkannya untuk segera melaksanakan keinginan wanita tersebut. Pelayan itu mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan wanita di hadapannya. Ia menaruh minuman itu di meja Suzy setelah memasukkan bubuk putih ke dalam minumannya. Mata elang wanita it uterus memperhatikan Suzy dan Junho. Seringainya bertambah lebar ketika melihat Suzy meminym fruit punch-nya hingga tersisa separuh. "Tinggal sedikit lagi rencanaku akan berjalan dengan lancar," gumamnya. pelayan tadi bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan jaht dan seringai tajam wanita itu. Ia terlalu takut membayangkan rencana jahat apa yang telah dibuat Jessica.

Suzy dan Junho keluar dari restaurant. "Junho-ya, kau harus berjanji jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang hubunganku dengan presdir," kata Suzy. "Tenang, rahasiamu aman padaku. Oh, iya kau tidak minta di jemput oleh kekasihmu itu?" Tanya Junho dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'kekasih'. "Aku tak ingin merepotkan presdir, lagipula ia pasti sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Aku akan naik taksi saja," tukas Suzy. "Bagaimana kalau aku ikut mengantarmu?" tawar Junho. "Tidak perlu, rumah kita tidak searah. Kau sebaiknya cepat pulang. Kau kan minum wine tadi," tolak Suzy halus. "Tenang saja, beberapa teguk wine tak akan membuatku mabuk," kata Junho enteng. Suzy mengehentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat. Sebelum ia masuk, ia berpamitan pada Junho lebih dulu. "Aku pulang dulu, kau juga pulanglah! Aku tak mau melihatmu terkapar di suatu tempat,"

"Sudah, tenang saja, cepat sana masuk. jangan lupa hubungi presdir saat kau tiba di rumah! Dia pasti merindukan dirimu," Junho menggoda Suzy masih dengan senyum jahilnya. "Dasar kau ini! Aku pulang dulu ya, annyeong," Suzy melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam taksi. Junho ikut melambaikan tangannya pada Suzy. "Annyeong, hati-hati di jalan,". Dan taksi yang di tumpangi Suzy meluncur membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang padat. Setelah taksi itu hilang dari pandangannya, senyum yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajah Junho memudar seketika. Ya, itu semua hanya topeng. Senyumnya, tawanya, leluconnya, bahkan ucapan selamatnya pada Suzy. Semuanya ia lakukan untuk menutupi hatinya yang hancur. Setelah sekian lama ia pendam perasaannya pada Suzy, kini ia harus menerima kenyataan yang pahit. Pupus sudah harapannya mendapatkan cinta gadis itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan dadanya yang terasa sakit dan emosi yang bergejolak dalam hatinya.

Seorang wanita dengan mata elang dan seringai liciknya memandangi Junho dari kejauhan. Ia dengan mudah menebak apa yang di rasakan Junho saat ia melihat pria itu memukuli dadanya. Bibir wanita itu mengulas sedikit senyum liciknya. "Tenang saja Lee Junho, akan ku buat penderitaanmu berkuarang malam ini,". Dan ketika Junho mulai sedikit tenang, wanita itu melangkah dengan angkuhnya menghampiri pria yang masih berdiam diri di tepi trotoar. Ia menepuk bahu Junho pelan tapi itu cukup membuat Junho terkejut. "Ya! Junho-ssi, sedang apa kau di sini?" sapa Jessica. "Ah, Jessica-ssi, kau membuatku terkejut. Aku…. baru saja makan malam dengan Suzy," jawab Junho. Jessica manggut-manggut mendengarnya. "Boleh aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat? Kita mengobrol, bagaimana?" ajak Jessica. Junho hanya menganggukkan kepala seraya mengikuti langkah Jessica.

Dan tibalah mereka di sebuah bar mewah di sudut kota Seoul. Jessica memesan sebotol wine sedangkan Junho memesan Vodka dengan kadar alcohol yang tinggi. 'Dasar bodoh! Kau semakin mempermudah rencana ku Lee Junho' Jessica berkata dalam hatinya. "Kau bohong Jessica! Kau bilang hanya aku yang tak tahu hubungan Suzy dengan presdir, nyatanya tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kau mengetahui rahasia ini?" ungkap Junho skeptic sambil menuangkan Vodka hingga terisi separuh gelas. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku yang salah, maafkan aku. soal bagaimana aku tahu rahasia itu, anggap saja presdir sendiri yang memberitahuku. Lagipula, siapapun pasti akan mencurigai hubungan mereka yang tak tampak seperti atasan dan bawahan biasa," tukas Jessica.

"Sebaiknya kau menutp mulutmu rapat-rapat, jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui rahasia ini," Jessica mendengus kesal mendengarnya. 'Bukan aku yang harus mengunci mulutku, tapi kaulah yang harus berhati-hati'Jessica menoleh kea rah Junho yang sudah menghabiskan ¾ isi botol Vodkanya. "Kurasa kau kurang begitu baik mendengar kebenaran berita itu, kau…. Menyukai Suzy bukan?" tebak Jessica yang memang 100% benar. Junho berhenti meneguk Vodkanya, ia menggenggam gelasnya dengan kuat. "Kau tahu apa tentangku?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Jessica.

"Aku cukup pandai membaca situasi, dan yang ku lihat, kau menyukai Suzy dan kau patah hati setelah mengetahui Suzy telah memiliki kekasih, benar begitu kan, Lee Junho" wanita itu menatap Junho tajam, ucapannya barusan begitu dingin. "Apa begitu terlihat? Ya, kau memang benar. Aku menyukainya bahkan sebelum presdir itu mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tak mengerti dan malah menyakitiku dengan presdir bodoh itu," Junho menggeberak meja bar hingga beberapa pengunjung menoleh karena terkejut.

"Bahkan orang lain mengetahui perasaanku. Tapi gadis itu…. Ia tak peka sama sekali, terbuat dari apa hati gadis itu? Kenapa ia memilih orang lain sedangkan di sisinya ada orang yang lebih mencintainya?" Junho tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. Ditambah keadannya yang setengah mabuk. Ia diliputi perasaan marah, kesal, sedih, hingga membuatnya frustasi. Bulir Kristal menggantung di sudut matanya siap jatuh kapan saja. Jessica mengulas senyum liciknya lagi.

"Berikan aku satu botol Vodka yang sama!" teriaknya pada seorang bartender.

"Junho-ya, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," Jessica beranjak meninggalkan Junho. Bukannya pergi ke toilet tapi ia malah menghampiri seorang bartender dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pelayan di restaurant tadi. Bartender itu mengangguk seraya menuturi perintah Jessica. Wanita itu sungguh kejam, bahkan ia sendiri tak mau mengotori tangannya dengan rencana jahatnya itu. Jesisica membiarkan Junho yang mulai mabuk dan meracau tak jelas, membiarkan namja itu meluapkan emosinya. Hingga puncaknya ia memecahkan gelas milik bar tersebut dan melukai tangannya. Akhirnya Jessica membawa Junho keluar dengan bantuan pelayan bar. Ia membawa Junho ke sebuah hotel. Ia menyuruh seorang pegawai hotel membawa Junho yang mabuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah ia pesan.

"Kau istirahatlah di dalam dan nikmati malam indah yang ku berikan padamu," bisiknya pada Junho. Namja itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Beruntung pegawai hotel yang menemaninya cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak ambruk. Junho yang hampir tak sadarkan diri itu mengikuti perintah Jessica tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Jessica menatap Junho yang semakin menjauh. Ia mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya dan menelepon seseorang. "Yeoboseyo! Suzy-ah, bisakah kau datang ke kamar World Hotel no. 104? Ada suatu hal yang harus kau tahu," Jessica berkata singkat kemudian ia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobil seraya menunggu kedatangan Suzy.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Suzy datang dengan sedikit berlari. Ia masuk ke dalam hotel. Jessica yang melihat itu dari kejauhan tersenyum "Selamat menikmati malam kalian yang indah, Lee Junho dan Baek Suzy," ujar Jessica. Kemudian ia menyetir mobilnya meninggalkan World Hotel, saksi biksu betapa kejam dan busuknya Jessica di balik parasnya yang bak boneka porselen.

Suzy mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar hotel yang telah di beritahukan resepsionis tadi. Ia membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Dan ia mendapati seorang namja duduk di lantai bersandarkan kaki ranjang. Wajahnya tak dapat ia lihat, namja itu membelakanginya. "Nuguseyo?" Tanya Suzy. Gadis itu nekat melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria itu. "Lee Junho! Kaukah itu?" gadis itu mulai dapat mengenali siapa pria yang ada di kamar itu. "Suzy-ah," Junho meracau tak jelas. Matanya setengah tertutup, tak dapat mengangkat kepalanya sendiri. "Ya! Lee Junho ada apa denganmu?" Suzy menggoyangkan tubuh Junho tapi pria itu malah meraihnya ke dalam dekapannya. "Katakan kalau semua itu bohong! Katakan kalau kau bukan kekasih presdir Ok! Katakan kalau itu hanya leluconmu saja," tangan Junho semakin erat menarik pinggang Suzy. Ia benamkan wajahnya pada pundak Suzy, mencium aroma parfum merk Channel yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Junho? Kau pasti mabuk. Lepaskan aku Lee Junho!" Suzy meronta. Tapi semakin ia menolak, semakin Junho menarik tubuhnya. Ia tak menyangka kekuatan namja itu begitu besar walau dalam keadaan mabuk. "Suzy," Junho menatap manic Suzy intens. Tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus Suzy. Gadis itu membiarkan saja jemari besar Junho mengelus pipinya. "Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Aku mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kau menjadi milik pria itu. Tinggalkan dia dan jadilah gadisku. Akan ku berikan apapun yang kau inginkan dan ku pastikan jauh lebih baik dari apa yang ia berikan," Suzy terdiam mematung. Ditatapnya bola mata sendu milik Junho. "Aku mencintaimu Suzy, sangat mencintaimu. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku sejak dulu. Berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakan dirimu. Kau harusnya menjadi milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh mencintaimu," Suzy masih tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya itu memiliki perasaan lain terhadapnya. Perlahan Junho mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa centi saja. hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

"Junho, aku—" ucapan Suzy terputus. Bibir Junho sudah melekat pada bibirnya. Matanya terpejam. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya. Otaknya tak dapat berpikir sebagaimana mestinya. Ia diam saja ketika Junho menciumya. Sahabatnya itu mulai semakin liar. ia ingin menjebol bibir Suzy yang masih terkatup rapat dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Suzy tak tahan lagi, pria itu terlalu memaksa untuk bermain di rongga mulutnya, bahkan bibirnya menjadi sasaran gigitan Junho agar ia memberikan akses untuk mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya.

Suzy mengikuti permainan Junho, ciuman yang awalnya hanyalah kecupan manis sekarang berubah semakin liar. Suzy tak segan-segan mengajak lidah Juhno bermain, saling menautkan di antara ciuman mereka. Gadis itu semakin kehabisan persediaan okigen. Nafasnya memburu. Junho menghentikannya sekedar untuk memberi Suzy kesempatan bernafas. Junho menatap Suzy dengan tatapan seduktif dan senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian membuat siapapun wanita yang melihatnya akan tergoda. Suzy memandangi Junho, meniti setiap inci wajahnya dengan jari lentiknya. Ia susuri mulai dari matanya yang sipit dan membentuk smilling eyes ketika tersenyum, hidungnya yang mancung, dan jarinya berhenti pada bibir merah Junho yang tampak penuh, mengusap pelan bibir yang menciumnya tadi dengan gerakan sensual. Ciuman tadi membuatnya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Suzy menatap namja itu dengan intens. Tanpa menyadari seringai seductive nya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi Junho mulai menyesap bibir milik Suzy yang entah kenapa sudah menjadi candunya. Mereka kembali berciuman. Jemari besar Junho tak berhenti bermain. Satu persatu kancing blus Suzy telah terlepas olehnya. Hanya menyisakan potongan kain yang menutupi harta miliknya. Kontak di bibir mereka belum berakhir. Dan itu menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Junho untuk melucuti setiap kain dan benang yang menutupi tubuh molek bidadarinya itu.

"eungghh.." desahan Suzy di sela-sela ciuman mereka membuat Junho menjadi lebih agresif. Entahlah mungkin desahan Suzy seperti lagu indah bagi Junho. Dengan perlahan tangan Junho menari di kulit mulus Suzy. Membuat gadis itu menggelinjang kegelian. Kali ini bibirnya yang menyapu kulit Suzy. Bibirnya turun ke leher Suzy. Menyesap aroma parfum gadis itu. Ia begitu kecanduan dengan wangi ini. Wangi khas Suzy, Jasmine Rose dengan merk Channel. Mulai sekarang ia akan mengingat wangi itu.

Ia mencium wangi itu membuatnya ingin merasakan aroma itu di leher jenjang gadisnya. Entah kenapa, Junho merasa sangat panas, dan semakin liar, terbukti dengan lidahnya yang menari di leher jenjang milik Suzy. Suzy mencengkeram bahu Junho, menandakan bahwa dia sangat menikmati perlakuan Junho. Lenguhan panjang berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Lidahnya turun untuk menikmati bahu Suzy. Ia ciumi tulang selangka gadis itu. Dan semakin turun ke dadanya. Ia menikmati setiap inci lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Jiwanya telah dirasuki keegoisan. Ia ingin gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Bukan untuk malam ini saja, tapi untuk selamanya. Ia tak ingin melepaskan dekapannya. Ia tak ingin gadis itu pergi darinya dan kembali kepada prianya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin. Ia terlalu mencintainya. Hingga perasaannya yang suci itu harus ternodai oleh jebakan wanita penyihir yang haus kekuasaan. Jessica, wanita itu berhasil menjalankan rencanya. 2 orang yang tak bersalah itu tak pernah tau jika malam panjang mereka ternyata telah di scenario Jessica. Wanita iblis yang takkan pernah berhenti hingga tujuannya tercapai. Mereka berdua hanyalah korban, bukan tersangka. Sungguh malang Junho, ia tak pernah berniat menyakiti ataupun menodai gadis yang ia cintai itu. Tapi kini ia harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang tak pernah ia sadari dan tak pernah ia inginkan.

Ia menyentuh, mencium dan melakukan papun yang dapat ia lakukan. Pikirannya hanya terpusat pada Suzy. Ia ingin menyentuh, mendekap dan menciumnya. Ia ingin melakukan segalanya yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Bahkan sebelum pria lain mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan cinta dan tubuhnya itu. Emosi Junho yang bergejolak dan tak dapat ia kendalikan itu membuat rencana Jessica semakin mudah. Ia adalah tersangka yang tak pernah menyentuh korbannya. Ia membuat seolah-olah korbannya adalah tersangkanya. Dan ia akan memanfaatkan situasi rumit yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Pekikan keras berhasil keluar dari mulut Suzy. Ia merasa kesakitan ketika sesuatu yang asing merasuki tubuhnya. Jemari lentiknya mencekram kuat bahu Junho. Tetapi ketika ia membuka matanya, ia mendapati sorot mata pria itu yang membuat rasa sakitnya lenyap. Sorot mata itu membuatnya tenang. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Jantungnya serasa di pompa. Ketika sorot dingin milik Junho itu masuk ke dalam manic matanya. Mencoba mencari kehangatan yang dapat ia berikan. Gadis itu sudah tak waras lagi. ia menyukai setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Junho. Ia tak pernah mampu menolak. Ia merasa nyaman dengannya. Jauh berbeda dengan Taecyeon. Ia mungkin tak pernah mau melakukannya. Tapi kenapa dengan sahabatnya itu, ia mau memberikan segalanya? Bahkan kehormatan yang selalu ia jaga itu. Apakah ia merasa kasihan? Atau sebenarnya gadis itu juga mencintai Junho? Sekarang ia merasa takut. Ia takut jika pria itu pergi darinya. Ia takut manic mata yang membuatnya tentram itu tak pernah ia lihat lagi. ia takut ia tak bisa lagi menggapainya. Tanpa pikir panjang, lengannya menarik tubuh Junho yang kekar dan ber-abs itu. Ia dapat merasakan kulit Junho bergesekan di setiap inchi tubuhnya yang polos itu. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin perih. Sesuatu yang asing itu semakin melesak ke dalam tubunya. Sang pria menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam surga dunia sang gadis. Menembus kehormatan wanita yang ia cintai.

Junho berbaring di sisi Suzy. Ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Ia mendekap tubuh tak berbenang itu. Ia berbisik lembut di telinga Suzy. "Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu," kemudian ia mengecup kening Suzy dengan penuh kasih sayang. Gadis itu hanya diam. Kini pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia tak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan ini salah atau benar. Jika ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi kenapa ia tak menolak setiap sentuhan yang pria itu berikan. Bahkan ia juga tidak marah ataupun protes ketika kehormatan yang ia jaga di renggut olehnya. Ia juga tak merasa bersalah ataupun menyesal. Hanya sebuah ketenangan yang mengalir di hatinya. Tetapi ia juga merasa itu bukanlah suatu hal yang ia rasa benar. Ia masih ingat betul statusnya sekarang masih kekasih Ok Taecyeon. Walau tak ada yang tahu kejadian malam ini tapi ia tetap merasa telah mengkhianati kekasihnya. Ia rela melakukan semua ini hanya karena ia takut kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Tak akan ada lagi orang yang menjaganya, melindunginya, dan berbagi dengannya jika Junho pergi darinya. ia tak pernah tahu apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini dan tak mau memikirkannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya pria yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia mempererat pelukannya. Dengan begitu ia yakin Junho tak akan meninggalkannya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap manic Junho yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang tulus. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Terlelap dalam dekapan Junho, sahabat yang ia sayangi itu.


End file.
